Free Falling into Love
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Harry accidentally travels back in time to 1977 and after a rough start and a night of hazy smut, Harry and Severus both find themselves in deep trouble. Find out what happens to our boys when Harry starts to Free fall into Love. AU, Yaoi, and M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Free Falling into Love

Author: Angelshinigami

Warnings: Slash!! Yaoi!! Don't like it, please don't read. Fluff and language later , but the biggest one is that this story will be an M-PREG. Thought I'd warn you.

Pairings: Severus and Harry

Summery: Challenge 49 from the M-preg Archive:

Harry accidentally travels back in time to 1977, the Marauders' sixth year. Posing as a long-lost relative of James, Harry is enrolled at Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin. The first night of school, Slytherin house has a party. Snape and Harry drink too much and wake up naked in the Astronomy tower, and cannot remember the night before. Two weeks later they both find out they are pregnant. Bonus points they are each carrying more than one child.

Submitted by The Goblet

AN: This is something new for me. I usually don't take on other peoples challenges, because mine are hard enough. But when I read this one I fell in love with it and my muses insisted on it. So here is the first chapter, I hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 1

88888888

If he'd ever been asked, Harry Potter would have said that spontaneous time travel was impossible. That it was physically impossible to be having a perfectly normal conversation about the uses of rabbits' tail in various glamour potions one moment and to be free falling through the ceiling of the great hall the next. But somehow he'd managed it and if he were being totally honest with himself, he wasn't to surprised.

The last thing the green eyed boy remembered seeing after he'd landed in the middle of one of the house tables, Slytherin's if his internal layout of the hall was correct, was a pair of highly shocked ebony eyes surrounded by smooth ivory skin and a waterfall of black silk.

'Beautiful' He said, or thought he said, because no sound actually passed his lips after the initial 'oof' of pain after landing.

888888888

It was hours later when he finally woke up his first thought being how much he hated the now very familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. His second was how he knew were he was and why was he there, though trying to sit up answered that question very quickly when pain exploded behind his eyes. He quickly gave up on sitting up.

"Oh you're awake!" A pleasant looking blonde woman exclaimed happily, bustling over with a vial of vibrant purple liquid and a glass of water.

"Sip this slowly while I call for the Headmaster." She instructed firmly, placing the vial in his hands after she'd set the water on the bed side table and magically lifted him into a reclined position.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement before he placed a hand to his head and moaned, trying to keep his innards in as his stomach threatened to reject food he couldn't remember eating.

The blonde woman merely rolled her eyes and went to contact the head master.

When Harry was sure he wasn't going to get ill, he slowly sipped the potion in his hands, not daring to guzzle it down, despite desperately wanting to, because sipping it was only prolonging the terrible rotting apples taste that was currently declaring war on his taste buds.

"So this is the young man that dropped in on us during lunch." A curious voice sounded form Harry's right.

Unthinkingly, he swung his head over to see who was talking to him and was rewarded with another warning jolt of pain and the sight of a red and white smear.

"Santa?" He asked, eyes going wide as he tried to figure out if he'd been wrong about the ceiling and some how had been transported to the North Pole.

The smear chuckled and shook it's head as it moved closer and pressed a pair of round wire rimmed lenses into the boy's free hand.

'Well that makes sense…' Harry thought sarcastically as he slid the thick glasses onto his face, his world immediately coming into focus, not sharp focus mind you, but enough for him to not to mistake the nice elderly man in crimson red robes for Santa again…at least not out loud.

"There we go," The man smiled kindly. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry replied with a small smile of his own.

"Wonderful!" The man said with a clap of his hands as he sat on a chair that had been placed by the bed.

"Now, would you mind telling me your name, son?"

"Harry Potter," The dark haired boy replied slowly, giving a mental nod, that sounded right enough.

The man in red nodded and smiled again.

"Well Harry, My name is Head Master Albus Dumbledore." The man replied, his bright blue eyes sparkling brightly.

The teen nodded politely while a small, snarky voice in the back of his head asked, 'Really, that whole thing huh? God you must have hated your parents…'.

Harry's lips twitched at the thought and he felt a small twinge of guilt when the headmaster's smile brightened.

"While you were out we ran a few tests to figure out who you were, since it is obvious that you aren't a student here, and we have found that you are related to a set of students here by the names of James Potter and Lilly Evans, but the spell is unable to tell us how. Maybe you would be able to fill us in?"

Harry thought about it and slowly shook his head, pleased when he didn't feel any nausea.

"Sorry sir. They do sound familiar though….I might be a cousin?"

The headmaster nodded in acceptance of the answer and smiled down at the boy who so closely resembled James it was almost terrifying.

"We shall have to take it at face value then." He said, standing from the chair with a small groan. "Alright then. We shall sort you at dinner then, term only started a few weeks ago. We shall talk more on how you got here later when you've had more time to rest."

Harry nodded again and leaned back, the potion allowing him to slip back into an easy sleep so that he could heal.

'How did I get here?' He asked himself, his thought wondering about like lost children. 'Oh well, I'll figure it out later.'

He was woken once more, a few hours before dinner and swallowed two more potions, one with a slightly sweet taste and the other with none thankfully, and promptly went back to sleep.

Thirty minuets before dinner started, Harry was once more woken, the nurse handing him a pale pink potion that fizzed softly before he left.

"Just a 'Pepper Up' dear, no worries…" She encouraged, taking the vial back once the potion was gone.

'Not the brightest potions student, but I would swear that 'Pepper Up' was a dark blue color…' A soft, slightly timid voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"Now go on and go to the Great Hall for dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." The blonde woman smiled and shooed him out of her infirmary, not thinking about the fact that the boy had appeared out of no where and might not know where the Great Hall was.

"Weird people…" The dark haired boy murmured to himself, his feet leading him off in a chosen direction while his mind wondered, trying to figure out why some things were familiar to him while others seemed out of place and foreign.

'Maybe I really am a cousin to James Potter and Lilly Evans. I mean…my last name is Potter… at least I think it is, I said it was before I heard the other boy's name, so it must be mine…just a prank on a transfer student gone wrong.'

By the time he'd finally settled on what he was pretty sure was the truth he looked up to find himself at the mouth of a double stair case that lead down into the main hall.

"Ah, Mister Potter, good to see you up and about!"

Looking over, Harry wasn't really shocked to see the flamboyant Headmaster heading in his direction.

"Good evening Headmaster," He greeted politely, mentally groaning as the man reached his side and began to steer him to a side door that he hadn't noticed before.

"Good evening dear boy. We have to sort you," He offered as a way of explaining why he was guiding the boy in an unfamiliar direction. "It would be awkward for you to go into dinner with no where to sit."

Harry silently agreed with the man until he found himself in front of the Head table with hundreds of eyes focused solely on him.

'Yeah,' That sarcastic voice sniped. 'Because this isn't awkward or anything!'

"I thank all of you for waiting on dinner, but we seem to have a later arriver, a Mister Harry Potter, and we should like to sort him promptly. So Minerva, if you please." Dumbledore motioned to his left and a middle aged woman in forest green robes brought a wooden stool and an old hat to Harry's side.

"If you's please…" The woman motioned to the stool, hat in her hands.

'I have such a bad feeling about this…' Harry thought as he took a seat, the hat coming over his head once he'd been seated.

( Harry Potter! )

Harry jumped at the booming voice that invaded and echoed though his head, sounding much like the game shoe announcer that his Aunt liked to watch so much.

( Since you don't belong here anyways, I'll give you a choice! Where would you like to go? )

Harry blinked and wasn't quite sure what to say to the over powering voice, but finally that sarcastic voice that had sprouted from nothingness, or so he thought, spoke up.

'Home?' It answered, the voice causing him to jump again with it's answer.

( BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! Wrong answer. So I get to do what I want with you!)

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

After the proclamation, Harry pulled the hat off and stared at it for a moment.

"That has to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had…" He stated, looking over to the woman in green as he held out the hat.

"Please go sit with your new house." The woman replied primly, nodding over to the table full of students who were all staring at him with expressions that ranged from mistrusting to fully hostile.

'What a friendly bunch.' The voice commented as Harry moved over to the table that just enough room for him at the end, near the first years.

Dinner appeared on the tables after that, each table seeming to have different dishes all prepared for the assumed personality types.

The table full of quite kids, most with books or other reading material before them, was filled with pre made sandwiches and fruit. Food easily eaten with out much concentration. The table next to that, a table lined with happily chattering kids dressed in yellow, seemed to be over flowing with roast chicken and steamed vegetables, pies and soft looking rolls, comfort food as some world call it. The third table, the table farthest away but most vibrant of all, seemed to be piled high with hearty stews and fried chicken, thick mashed potatoes with rich smelling gravy. It was the kind of food that made you long for seconds, the kind of food that could give you a heart attack.

Which brought him to the sparse setting of his table.

Soup terrains were placed in elegant intervals, a plate of aged bread next to each one with a mixed salad bowl next to that. It was the type of meal that was made to impress others as each person seemed to take less than the person to before and the girls talked about fashion while the boys talked about rising politics quietly. No one was enjoying the meal. That much was evident.

Harry found himself longing to he at any table but this one as he stared down at the bowl of slimily looking yellow-orange puree.

'This can't be healthy…' He thought to himself, the sarcastic voice quite for once as he took a deep breath and sipped at the soup as if it were poison.

'Close, but not quite.' He thought again, setting his spoon down quietly, getting the feeling that if he had been any louder with his dislike he would have been asked to leave the table as if he were five.

Dinner came to a close and the Slytherins stood and exited the great hall, all of them heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Following closely, Harry was surprised to find that once the group entered their dorms it was like a curtain had been dropped on a well organized play as conversations exploded around him and laughter seemed to echo off of the stone walls of the common room.

"Hey! New Kid!"

Harry turned and rose an eyebrow at the approaching group of students comprised of two pale white blondes, two hulking boys behind them, and a quite dark haired boy off to the side behind them.

"What?" He replied, tilting his head slightly to see the dark haired boy better, but it didn't help, it was like the shadows wrapped themselves around the boy tighter.

"No need to be hostile." The male blonde chastised as if he were correcting an unruly child. "We just wanted to welcome you to our little home away from home."

Harry blushed and figured it couldn't hurt to be nicer, it wasn't like these people were going to try and hurt him at all. At least he hoped not.

"Sorry." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry."

"Yes we know." The blonde replied, taking the offered hand. "Lucius Malfoy, my fiancé Narsissa." He introduced the blonde haired girl at his side as if he were presenting a queen, but hair simply shrugged it off and shook her hand as well.

"My guards, Albert Crabbe and Mathew Goyle," Lucius motioned to each hulking boy in turn before he turned to the other boy in their group. "And this is Severus Snape."

Harry held out his hand for the boy to take as well, but the dark haired boy merely sneered at him and took a step back.

"Excuse him, he seems to have perpetual PMS." Lucius said with a roll of his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders as he guided him to the area in front of the fireplace that seem to clear immediately when the younger years caught sight of them.

"So you're related to James?" The blonde questioned smoothly, making a tray of brandy snifters and a bottle of aged cognac.

"It would seem so," Harry replied, not wanting to admit to the fact that he didn't actually know to people he didn't quite trust.

"Distantly I assume?" Lucius pressed again, pouring a few fingers worth in each glass before he passed them to the assemble group.

"You could say that." He replied again, accepting the snifter with a nod of thanks before he gave it a swirl and a sniff.

Lucius seemed pleased with this and the atmosphere seemed to grow warmer. Conversation and brandy flowed until elegant words became slurred and refined movements became exaggerated.

"It would s-seem that we schould retire for the night." Lucius stated as he stood and pulled his giggling girlfriend into his arms as he winked to the other men.

Harry blinked up at the blondes and nodded, leaning back onto Severus's shoulder, the boy had become a whole lot friendlier with the introduction of alcohol and was now nibbling on the shell of his ear.

"Want to get some air?" The pale boy murmured softly, gently worrying Harry's lobe between his teeth.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his hazy mind screaming that this wasn't the smartest decision to make, but he pushed the thoughts away as Severus helped him to his feet and held his hand all the way up to the Astronomy tower.

Once they'd made it out to the open observation area, Severus pulled the shorter boy into his arms and kissed him. Both men moaning as they pulled and tugged at each others clothing, accidentally tripping in their haste, Harry's head slamming back onto the hard stones.

"Ow…" He whined, opening his eyes and blushing when all he saw was Severus's inky black eyes framed by his milky white skin and the delicious black waterfall of shoulder length hair.

"Beautiful…" He breathed, causing a similar blush to appear on Severus's cheeks before they were once more engaged with one another.

8888888888

Dawns unforgiving bright light seared itself into Harry's closed eyes causing bright red spots to appear as Harry opened his eyes and groaned as he was greeted with a splitting headache, but all the lovely memories he'd lost from the fall the pervious day.

"Talk about hindsight being twenty-twenty in the harsh light of day." He grumbled to himself, letting out a small squeak as he was pulled back into a firm chest by a pair of well toned arms.

"Shhh…" The other boy murmured, kissing the back of his bed mate's neck softly.

"Um, Professor…I mean…Sev- er…I mean…Wake up!" He shouted, immediately regretted it as his head threatened to split open. "I am never drinking again…"

"I've heard those words before…" The other boy grouched as he sat up slowly, taking stock of the situation.

Harry sat up as well, blushing when he realized that he was completely naked and hurt in places he didn't think were supposed to hurt.

"Uh…did we…" He blushed before he could finish his sentence, half from the situation and half from the glare that Severus was leveling at him.

"Obviously." He drawled as if speaking with an especially slow child.

"Ah…um. Don't we have class soon?" Harry tried again, pleased that he didn't sound like the deflowered virgin he was.

Severus nodded and looked around them, his scowl becoming slightly confused as he looked around again.

"Do you see our cloths?" He asked, looking over to the new kid who's name he was pretty sure was Harry.

'Uh! I slept with a Potter, WHAT was I thinking?' He mentally screamed at himself as he watched the green eyed boy look around and then look straight at the open stone windows.

"You don't think…" Severus asked, his eyes growing wide as Harry stood, stretching out his well toned body with a grace that any cat would envy.

"Oh I'm pretty sure." He replied, as if he couldn't be shocked by this strange twist of events. "With my luck they are also covered in mud and have been trampled by a wild herd of Hippogyphs."

Snape hade to laugh at that as he stood as well and moved to stand behind his accidental bed partner.

'Oh please, there was nothing accidental about what we did last night.' Severus thought to himself, but when he tried to pull up details of what had happened all he came up with was a blank.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked, his already deep voice getting deeper as he watched the smaller boy raise up on his toes and lean out of the window to check on the condition of their cloths which were indeed down there from the boy's running commentary.

"No," Harry replied, shifting from foot to foot, unconsciously swaying his hips back and forth in a teasing manor that was driving Severus wild.

"Any ideas on how to get our cloths back?" He asked, leaning back up to look over his shoulder at the dark haired boy who was watching him as would a cat with a mouse.

"No." Severus replied, moving behind the green eyed boy, reverently running his strong hand up the boy's thighs and nicely rounded rear as he leaned forward and trail kisses down the tanned back.

'This is wrong,' Harry mentally screamed even as he tilted his head to the right to give the long haired boy more access. 'This is Snape!' His inner voice tried again just as Severus's blunt teeth bit down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck causing him to moan loudly.

'Mmm…This is Snape…' His mental voice repeated, this time the tone more seductive and silky. 'Yes…more.'

Both boys filled the void of the night before as they moaned against one another and panted, both crying each others names as the came in unison, both stunned by the intensity of the coupling, each holding the other up as the gasped for air.

It was some time before wither was able to say anything, Harry's head cradled against the taller boy's pale chest as he tightened his arms around the other boy's waist. Severus perfectly happy to stay in the circle of Harry's arms, letting the perfection of the unplanned moment wash over and settle around them.

It was Harry who eventually brought them back to reality.

"That still doesn't help get our cloths back…" He murmured sadly.

Laughter filled the air around them, both leaning in for one last kiss before they returned to the world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this beginning chapter, I have been up all night typing it and I am about to go to bed with a smile knowing that I got it done. The second chapter should be up by the next week.

Please review, Let me know if you liked it. I know the relationship seems rushed and Harry's odd memory loss is truly odd and the fact that he is in the past is still unexplained but it will be explained in the second chapter I promise!

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Free Falling into Love

Author: Angelshinigami

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Warnings: YAOI!! Fluff, small bits of angst, and M-preg.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm sure they sure me for cruel and unusual punishment if I did.

Summery: Please read chapter 1

Chapter 2

888888888

'I can't believe I'm stuck here!' Harry thought loudly as he stared at his Charms homework, not actually seeing the parchment or the absent minded scratches that decorated the paper that he would later swear were the correct answers that he himself could not read.

It had been almost a month since he'd fallen from the ceiling of the great hall, suffered what he liked to call temporary insanity, been placed in Slytherin of all places, and had a wild night with his most hated professor which resulted in his sanity being returned some how.

He'd gone directly to Dumbledore once he'd been properly dressed and he and Snape had parted ways. That had been hard as the other boy kept looking at him oddly for not wanting a shower before he went anywhere else, but Harry just gave him a shy smile and told him he needed his school schedule and if he didn't do it when he remembered to do it, it would never get done, something the other boy readily understood.

But as per usual, Dumbledore was no help. He just sat behind his desk and nodded all throughout out Harry's slightly edited story, because he figured not even Dumbledore needed enough information to change the future, as much as he wanted to.

"Well young Harry," He'd said after hearing the frantic boy out. "It seems we are in quite a pickle. I think it would be best to have you go about life here as if your were James Potter's cousin until we can figure out how to get you back."

"That's it?" Harry asked as he'd taken the folded piece of paper the older man had held out to him.

"So it would seem." Dumbledore replied, a slightly vacant smile on his face as he held out a candy dish. "Lemon Drop before you go?"

"No thank you." Harry declined politely, he knew better than to take anything from the Headmaster, you never knew what he'd done to it.

So that his how Harry found himself still in 1977, still trying to figure out a way to get home, and still doing homework he'd done back in fourth year.

"This is crazy!" He huffed, dropping his quill onto the parchment in frustration.

"What is?" Narsissa asked as she looked up from her homework as well, causing Lucius to pause and take notice of the conversation as well.

"This," Harry replied motioning to the open books before them. "This is so simple, why are we doing it in sixth year?"

Both blondes looked at one another, then back at their new friend.

"Actually, Hogwarts is one of the most progressive schools in all of Europe." Lucius replied, watching the boy scowl at his homework darkly.

"What? Seriously?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide at the revelation.

Both blondes nodded and watched as their dark hair friend looked back at the scroll in front of him and just stared.

"So…you aren't just reviewing?" He asked. "You really don't know how to summon a Patronus?"

Both blonde once more shook their heads.

"No Harry. We won't learn to summon them until next semester. Right now we are only studying the theory behind them."

"Wow…I feel like a genius…" Harry murmured to himself, a comment that the two blondes ignored as they all went back to their homework.

It was some time later, when homework was finished and they were all sitting around the fire place, Lucius actually teaching Harry how to play chess while Narsissa read quietly, both boys were pretty sure that it was a romance novel, but she adamantly deigned it and refused to talk to either boy for the rest of the night, when a pair of strong arms slid around Harry's shoulders and pulled him back into a equally strong chest.

"Mmm, I was just beginning to worry about you…" Harry murmured, leaning up to accept the kiss he knew was coming.

Severus didn't disappoint as he kissed the beautiful boy beneath him.

"You know Slughorn," He sighed with a degusted roll of his eyes. "Make one correction to his directions and he punishes you for ever. I swear, I never ever want to clean another cauldron in my life!"

"What are you going to do to get out of that little fact of life?" Lucius asked as he shifted a piece on the board.

A decidedly evil smirk settled over Severus's lips as he reached out and moved one of the white pieces Harry was playing with.

"I'll just become a teacher and make my students do it…"

Harry couldn't help the burst of laughter that was so loud it echoed off the stone walls around them.

"I'll admit it was funny, but not that funny…" Severus said, his eyebrows risen in a way that reminded Harry of the mans older self.

"No no, I…I just had that mental image," He laughed again, once more picturing his beautiful Severus stalking around the potions class room, growling at first years and taking points away from Gryffindor. Actually the more he thought about it, the less funny it became.

Severus kissed the top of the suddenly silent boy's head as he moved another chess piece.

To say their romance was a shock was an understatement. After the first night neither boy wanted to look at the other. Severus was even ruder to Harry than he had been at first, as if his goal in life were to make the other boy miserable and Harry would go out of his way to avoid him, much like he did with his older version.

It was a week or two after Harry had arrived that he saw a large group of students laughing as an unidentified student was levitated and flipped upside down, their books and other school supplies crashing to the ground.

Not giving it a second thought, Harry dropped his book bag and pushed his way though the crowd until he reached the center where he found a dark haired boy laughing as he flicked his wand and the person in the air dropped slightly before being levitated again just inched away from the ground.

"God you are sick!" Harry shouted angrily. "Don't you have anything better to be doing other than demonstrating your amazing grasp of a first year spell?"

The dark haired boy looked over sharply, but his harsh words died on his tongue when he found the business end of the other boy's wand right between his eyes.

"I'd put him down, nicely, before I make you regret ever having uttered the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'." Harry growled, a small whisper of satisfaction curling in his stomach as the boys muddy brown eyes widened and he flipped the poor student over and set him down, it was by no means gentle, but at least he was down and relatively unharmed.

"Hey are you- Severus?" Harry gasped, his eyes quickly scanning the other boy again to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Severus's pale skin flushed red as he quickly tried to gather his scattered things. By this time the other students had wondered off now that the main event was over, but there were a few that stuck around to tempt fate and see the out come.

"What do you want?" Snape growled at them, his glare alone scaring the rest of the on lookers off as he reached for his scattered quills and inks.

"Here, let me help!" Harry said quickly, turning his back on the dark haired boy and the three other boys that hadn't left.

"I got it," Snape snapped, snatching an ink stained scroll out of the green eyed boy's hands.

"Please-" Harry tried again only to be snapped at again.

"I said no! Go away!"

"Severus!" Harry cried, grabbing the other boy's lightly shaking hand when he saw the suppressed tears gathering at the corners of the boy's eyes.

Severus actually stopped and looked up at the pleading boy who only gripped his hand tighter and gave him a small smile.

"Please?" He tried again, that soft pleading tone finally cutting through the taller boy's anger and embarrassment as he let the other boy help him to his feet once his belongings were collected.

"Can't fight your own battles Snivillus?" A well tanned boy taunted as he slung an arm around the brown eyes boy, knocking his glasses slightly off center.

"Shut up Black!" Severus snapped back, glowering darkly at the still smirking boy.

Bells, alarms, klaxons, and whistles started going off as the fight progressed, each boy getting closer and closer, until Harry was worried one of the two would end up laid out flat.

"Alright boys!" He shouted, gathering both men's attention. "Look stop trying to see who can pee the farthest and put them away for now. Come on Severus, we have class."

Severus didn't leave right away, but when he realized Harry was indeed leaving him he glared once last time at the gathered boys before he rushed to catch up with the shorter boy.

The were both silent as they entered the castle and Harry started to make his way up to his Divination class, Severus walking with him because it was a free period for him.

"You didn't have to." Severus said softly as they walked down the hallways and approached the ladder that would take lead up to the Divinations class room.

"I know." Harry replied and that was that.

Severus stopped making Harry's life a living hell and Harry stopped avoiding him at every turn. They'd even spent the first Hogsmead weekend together, each with a light blush when they held hands through out the day.

Now it was like neither had ever spent one day apart. They kissed regularly, held hands in between classes and when it turned out that both seemed to have caught a touch of the stomach flu, Harry had held Severus's hair while the pale boy was sick.

"You two are so cute." Narsissa giggled, watching the two boys from over the top of her book.

Both dark haired boys blushed, Harry content to lean back into his stronger lover as the taller of the two continued to trounce Lucius in a chess match the blonde had been firmly winning before hand.

888888888888

"I can't believe you took so long to come see me!" The blonde medi-witch lectured as both Harry and Severus, pale faced and slightly green, sat on side-by-side beds and tried to calm their revolting stomachs.

Everything had been fine that morning, or at least it had been for Harry as he'd gotten dressed and all the way to the breakfast with no issues, but once the smell of so many different breakfast choices had assaulted his senses he promptly turned away and run for the closest bathroom, Severus only getting alittle further than him to actually sit down before his body had protested.

"Honestly! The stomach flu doesn't last for two weeks boys, it is a three day bug a least and there are potions to get rid of it all together." She huffed and puffed and eventually handed the boy's anti-nausea potions.

"I'm going to run a test or two to make sure the both of you are ok before I let you go to class." She informed them as she tapped each on their arms with her wand and a drop of blood appeared, gathered, and began to float after her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Harry said with a sigh as he gave the pale boy a smile and laid back of the bed that he was pretty sure had a different mattress in his time.

"Yeah…but I still hate this place, any hospital really…" Severus answered.

"Don't worry, I promise that when you drop dead from whatever we have that I'll morn you properly before

I go off and seek comfort from Lucius, I'm sure Narsi won't mind sharing." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny," Snape growled darkly, allowing a small smirk to quirk his lips at Harry's 'I thought so' comment.

He was about to say more when Madam Pomfrey rushed back in and stared at both boys, causing Harry to sit up at the look of shock on her face.

"You ok?" Harry asked, watching as her mouth open and close with no sound before she went back into her office.

Both boys were silent as they stared at the half closed door , Harry being the first to break the tension that had settled over the room.

"My god," He breathed, his eyes wide as he turned to look over at his lover. "I think you really might be dieing."

"Oh shut up!" Severus snapped, throwing the pillow from his bed at the now laughing boy's head.

Harry kept on giggling, much to his darker lovers ire, even as the Headmaster came in, looked at the two of them, then moved into the Medi-witches office, shutting the door behind him.

"Makes you wonder what he does all day…" Harry mused out loud, tossing the pillow back to the other bed.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, looking over at the dark haired boy just as Harry was pushing his glasses back to center, looking very much like James in that moment.

"Well, think about it," Harry replied, rubbing his nose slightly as he thought. "I mean…sure he goes away sometimes, but more often than not he's just sitting around. Really. Every time someone get hurt or something weird goes on, he is there. Either when they wake up or just after, He is almost always in his office when you get there, so I have to wonder…what does he really do?"

Snape had to nod at that, it was true, he couldn't actually tell the other boy what Dumbledore did from day to day.

Before Harry could start to ramble again about another random subject, both Dumbledore and Pomfrey stepped out of the office, Pomfrey much calmer than she had been before, and approached the beds.

"Boys." Dumbledore greeted, his eyes missing their usual sparkle. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell us before we continue?"

Snape shook his head and Harry had to bite his lower lip to avoid letting that little sarcastic voice have its say.

"Alright then. We have something to tell both of you and I guess it's good that you're both sitting down." Dumbledore chuckled, a forced mechanical sound, even to his own ears.

Harry reached out and took his boyfriend's hand when he looked as if he'd get sick for the second time that morning.

"It would seem the both of you are pregnant."

If Dumbledore had expecting fainting or hysterics both boys disappointed him. Severus seemed to be in slight shock, he just stared up at the older man, seemingly waiting for the punch line to the cruel joke. Harry on the other hand just smiled and shook his head at the news.

"You don't seem to surprised, Mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey spoke up, drawing the Headmaster's attention to the smiling boy.

"You know," Harry paused and chuckled softly. "I'm really not. I should be... but I'm not."

Severus looked over at his lover and stared at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asked, pulling his hand out of Harry's grip and held it close to his body as if burned. "You really aren't surprised that you-we are pregnant…"

'Ahhh there are those hysterics that old coot was waiting for.' Harry thought as he saw Dumbledore move close and lay a consoling hand on the long haired boy's shoulder.

"Answer me!" Severus shouted, startling Harry out of his mental sarcasm.

Harry nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm serious. I am very hard to shock any more." After a pause Harry held up a finger as if to make a point. "But if it helps this is on the top of my list. Right up there with finding out I was a wizard and being chosen as the fourth contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Harry replied in response to the befuddled looks he received for that little piece of information.

"Mister Potter you do know that it takes a very powerful wizard to create life…" Dumbledore offered, watching the boy very closely.

"Yeah, I'm sure only like…four other men in the past eight hundred years or so have been knocked up right?" Harry sighed and stood from the bed.

"Mister-"

"Ah!" Harry cut him off. "Look, we'll keep this quite and be careful. But just let us go back to our dorms please."

When the headmaster looked as if he were going to protest Harry turned his wide innocent green eyes towards the blonde the medi-witch, a maneuver he'd used plenty of times in his time.

"Headmaster, I'm sure they are tired and let's face it, these mattresses are the best for the back." Pomfrey offered, as if the boys were four months along and not barely four weeks.

After another breathless moment Dumbledore nodded and let the boys leave, watching as while Harry held out his hand take Severus's, said boy took a slight step away, his look still far off, thoughts trapped in their own world as the worlds of before began to settle in.

"What are we going to do sir?" Pomfrey asked, watching the boys leave as well, her heart breaking slightly as she watched Harry's face fall at the taller boy's actions.

"There isn't anything we can do my dear," Dumbledore answered, a heavy sigh seeming to age him by ten years.

"Male pregnancy is just like female pregnancy. Just as simple, the 'father's' magic is called on to sustain the magical pocket that was created during the course of their coupling while the child grows. But as it is just as simple, it is also very dangerous as well, as with any pregnancy."

Pomfrey simply nodded and sat down on the bed beside the elderly headmaster, each lost in their own thoughts about life, love, and youth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's the second chapter! What do ya'll think? I know Harry is slightly blasé about this, but I'll have his thoughts on it in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review and thanks to EVERYONE that has reviewed so far. Ya'll are super awesome!

Kat


End file.
